A Forgotten Life
by Leonais Frostwind
Summary: My response to DZ2's Forget Me Not Challenge with a twist. After completing the first task, Harry Potter is injured badly enough to cause total amnesia. In fact, there is no Harry Potter because he died in the accident. In his place, Harry's personified dark side, Dante Cross. Dark Harmony. Smart!Confident! Harry, Manipulative! Dumbles, Ron bashing. Rated T to be safe, may change.
1. Prologue: One Life Ends, Another Begins

_A Forgotten Life_

_My response to DZ2's Forget-Me-Not challenge A._

_Summary: As Harry Potter finishes the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, a sudden and unforeseen attack from the Hungarian Horntail leaves him with complete and total amnesia. In fact, Harry Potter died when the Horntail hit him with her tail. In Harry's place, his personified dark side Dante Cross. Dark Harmony. Good but misguided and manipulative Dumbledore, Severitus._

_Main Ships: H/Hr, Sirius/Amelia, Snape/OC_

_Eventual Side Ships: Draco/Luna, Neville/Ginny_

_"Life it seems will fade away  
Drifting further everyday  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters no one else  
I have lost the will to live  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free"_

_-"Fade to Black" by Metallica_

* * *

Prologue: One Life Ends, Another Begins

Hogwarts, 23 November 1994

_It just had to be dragons. _These were the words that ran through fourteen-year-old Harry Potter's mind as he desperately tried to avoid becoming an afternoon snack to the massive Hungarian Horntail he was currently playing cat and mouse with. Again asking himself how he managed to get thrust into the shittiest of situations, Harry dove behind another unburnt boulder. _This is getting old, very fast. _Harry told himself. As of now, he was playing a waiting game while his Firebolt racing broom was en-route to him. When it arrived, Harry ran and jumped onto it, quickly taking to the air. Like a snake charmer, Harry flew around the Horntail until he dived and grabbed the golden egg, ending the task with a roaring and cheering crowd. When he landed, Harry looked around the arena until his eyes met those of a certain brunette that had never abandoned him.

Unfortunately, Harry forgot to take note of the tail of the dragon after he landed. With a swish, the spiked tail slammed into Harry, puncturing his lungs and his heart. As he went flying into a wall, the cheers from the crowd turned to screams of horror and cries of pain. In particular, a young Gryffindor girl, one Hermione Granger, was rushing to her best friend with tears in her eyes. Not caring about anything else, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Harry. When she reached him, he was lying in a pool of his own blood, and losing more rapidly. Falling to her knees, Hermione attempted to keep Harry conscious.

"Stay with me, Harry. Please, it's me, Hermione." the girl pleaded, struggling to hold back her tears.

Harry, while losing consciousness rapidly, as well as his lifeblood, locked eyes with his bushy-haired friend. With considerable effort, Harry smiled up at Hermione in an attempt to comfort her.

"I-It's okay... Her...mione. I-I don't think... I can... hold... on much... longer..." he said weakly.

It was in this moment, while he lay on the ground dying, that Harry Potter had an epiphany. He had fallen in love with his bushy-haired brunette friend. He knew his time was running out, but he needed to let her know how he felt.

"Mia... there's... something that... I... wanted to... tell you..." he began feebly, only for Hermione to interrupt.

"Shh, don't talk. Just hold on, Harry. We'll get you patched up in no time. You just need to stay awake. I'm so sorry, Harry. I should have been more helpful."

Voice growing weaker by the second, Harry continued, "I-It's not... your fault... Mia. I've known... you for... three years... you did... all that... you could. I've come... to realize... something. I... I love... you, Mia. I... always have. Ever since... we traveled through... time, I had feelings for you..." He lost consciousness shortly after his mini speech.

"I love you too, Harry. Harry? _Harry!?_" Hermione shook Harry, trying to keep him awake, but to no avail.

As her best friend's life slowly faded away, Hermione's mind kept telling her what her heart continued to deny: Harry was going to die, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. She desperately called for help, and just as Harry slipped fully into unconsciousness, Madam Pomfrey had the young Triwizard Champion in the medical tent. For fifteen agonizing minutes, the mediwitch fought to stem the bleeding Harry was suffering from. When she managed to stop the bleeding, he still didn't regain consciousness. Knowing that she would need the resources of the Hogwarts hospital wing, Pomfrey had Harry transported on a stretcher to the castle.

* * *

Hogwarts Hospital Wing, 23 November 1994

Half an hour had passed since Harry Potter was severely injured by the Hungarian Horntail. Even though Madam Pomfrey managed to stabilize the boy, she wasn't exactly hopeful that he would recover. He had taken two tail spikes to the chest, and had suffered severe blood loss. On top of that, Miss Granger had become desperate to see Harry, hoping against hope that her best friend would pull through like he always did. Unknown to both, inside Harry's mind, was a conversation between Harry and another being.

* * *

Inside Harry's Mind

_"Where am I?" Harry asked, looking around at the completely stark white environment.  
_

_"You are inside you mind, Harry." A voice replied, surprising Harry. Turning around, Harry soon found himself looking at someone that looked exactly like him, only taller and far healthier looking. The differences were that while Harry had his mother's green eyes, this version of Harry had sapphire blue eyes with flecks of emerald green, and his raven-black hair was shoulder length and fell in waves, unlike Harry's messy locks.  
_

_"Who are you?" Harry asked the newcomer, wondering how there was someone else in his head._

_"My name is Dante Cross, and I am everything you should have grown to be. But, due to your upbringing, I also took on the darker aspects of your personality, your 'dark side' if you will. While you would hold back your intelligence and are shy and anti-social, I am the exact opposite. I am not afraid of showcasing the intellect we both know you have, but won't be a show-off, and I am more confident when it comes to talking to people. In addition, like you, I hate the spotlight, and wish only to be recognized for being me, not some persona conjured by the rest of the wizarding world. Unlike you, I am not afraid of getting my hands dirty or doing what needs to be done, even if it means killing a fellow person." Dante explained, looking at Harry intently.  
_

_Mulling this over, the next question on Harry's mind became known, "How long have you been here, and what do you want from me?"_

_"That's two questions, Harry. However, I'll explain: I have been here ever since you have been living with the Dursleys. Their treatment of you led to you creating me, as a way of having some strength to fall back on when their abuses became too severe. Had it not been for me, you would have died before you even reached your ninth birthday. As for what I want from you, that's easy: nothing. I want nothing from you, but I do want to help you survive until fate says it's time to move on. However, with the injuries you've sustained from your little encounter with the Horntail, it is unlikely you'll survive."_

_Dante's words struck Harry dumb. He wouldn't be able to pull through his latest trip to the hospital wing, or tell Hermione how much he loved her? Harry soon began trying to think of a way to get back, but Dante, knowing what he had in mind, began to speak again. _

_"Harry, I know this is hard to believe, but there is truly nothing you can do. Your body has lost too much blood from the Horntail's attack. You're not going to live to see the next dawn. However, there is one way to come out of this. __Which is why I have a proposition for you: __Merge together with me."_

_"But what about Hermione? Sirius? The rest of my friends? What will happen to them? Are they just going to be abandoned and forgotten about?!"_

_"I knew you'd ask that. And to be honest, what do you owe the wizarding world anyway? As for your friends, only Miss Granger believed that you were an unwilling participant in this tournament. I know that you've fallen head over heels for her, but your time in this world has come dangerously close to ending. In fact, you probably WILL die from your injuries. The only thing I can do to help is merge with you, but you won't remember her."_

_Now Harry was angry. He was going to die, but when he revived, he'd forget Hermione?! She would be heartbroken if he died. Who would she have left to confide in, to laugh with, cry with, hug, or maybe even kiss? Ron? Please. The redheaded twit couldn't even have a civil conversation with her. Ginny? Fat chance. If Harry left Hermione, she would be alone at Hogwarts, friendless. Dante seemed to read Harry like an open book, because his next words pulled Harry from his musings._

_"Look, Harry. I didn't say that you would remain dead, I just said that there is a low chance of you surviving this ordeal. Which leads me to my proposal: Merge spirits with me. Unfortunately, your memories will be completely wiped, so there will be nothing left. Instead, we will have the best aspects of both of our personalities, though mine will be more dominant. We will have no memory of family, friends, birthdays, or your time at Hogwarts. But, since you were a Triwizard Champion, I will still have to compete, as you're still bound by the Goblet of Fire's contract. What do you say?" _

_Mulling Dante's offer over, Harry began weighing his options. On one hand, when he awoke, his memory would be gone. However, this was also a clean slate, a new start. The offer seemed like a good one, but there was one thing that he needed to clear with Dante._

_"If I accept this, will you get to know Hermione and be there for her? She'll have no one to turn to, and it will be like first year again for her, she'll be friendless and alone. I can't bear the thought of Hermione having to relive that, on top of the pain she may feel when I die. Please, will you be there for her? Also, will you help get Sirius cleared? He was innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for, and I think that would help him."_

_Seeing the pain and sincerity in his eyes, Dante replied that he would be there for Hermione, and agreed to clear Sirius. He then said that when the change happened, Dante would make sure he befriended the brunette. However, there was one more thing Harry needed to know.  
_

_"Oh, Harry. Before you go, I'm going to give you enough strength to say goodbye. Then, after you die, I will need at least a few days to complete the changes in your body. I wish I could do more, but it is what it is." Dante said solemnly._

_"It's fine, Dante. Thank you."_

_Harry then watched Dante depart and felt his mind begin to go blank. As his subconscious began to fade into blackness, Harry saw a light and walked through it. With it, Harry James Potter emerged from his mind, knowing he didn't have much time left.  
_

* * *

Hogwarts Hospital Wing, 23 November 1994  


Poppy Pomfrey was alerted to the change in her patient's condition within an hour after Harry's accident. Due to the nature of his injuries, and her need to attend to them, the mediwitch had kept everyone out of her ward. But, now that Harry was stable, she could let a few people in. Rushing out to break the news, she wasn't surprised when a young brunette asked about Harry.

"Miss Granger, relax. Mr. Potter is stable now. If you want, you may visit him."

Pomfrey had barely finished her sentence when Hermione rushed to Harry's bedside.

"Harry, I'm here." Hermione said softly to the unconscious form of her best friend.

Despite the silence, she continued.

"I know you probably can't hear this, but I need to say it or I'll go mad. I love you, Harry. I've loved you since second year. Madam Pomfrey told me that you came every day to see me when I was petrified. She said that every time you were here, you took my hand in yours. Well, now, it's time for me to return the favor."

With that, Hermione reached out and held Harry's hand in hers, noting how right it felt. Gently tracing her thumb along the back of his hand, she was surprised when Harry squeezed her hand.

"Harry, you're awake!" she cried out excitedly.

Opening his eyes, Harry took in the angelic face of the girl he loved, even though it was tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy. Smiling, Harry spoke for the first time since his accident. However, he made sure that he said what needed to be said as he wouldn't have much time.

"Hey Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm fine now, Harry. You gave everyone quite a scare when the dragon hit you. But, at least you'll walk out of here in a few days as good as new." Hermione said, immensely relieved that Harry was coherent. _He'll be good as new in no time. _Hermione told herself, although a small part of her mind doubted Harry was truly alright.

Harry knew this, and hated to kill Hermione's good mood, but she deserved to know the truth. He didn't want her to have a false hope, but a hope nonetheless.

"Hermione, there's something you should know. This won't be easy to hear, but just bear with me. I... I won't be around much longer, I lost too much blood from the accident. The only way I'm conscious right now is because of magic."

This news quickly dampened Hermione's mood, and she was quick to voice her denials. In her desperation, she began speaking rapidly.

"Harry, you... you can't be dying. Why don't you stay? How can you leave us? Leave me? Please, Harry, just hold on. Stay with me, I-I can't bear the thought of losing you. I love you." Her voice had gradually gotten smaller and more emotional, but her rational brain told her that Harry was right. Nobody went toe-to-toe with a Hungarian Horntail like Harry did and lived to tell the tale. However, things involving Harry Potter happened to be impossible by any stretch of the imagination. Despite these facts, Hermione's heart kept saying that Harry would pull through.

Harry, noting her reactions and the look on her face, decided to cut to the chase. Knowing she loved him didn't make what he had to say any easier.

"I know, Hermione. But, please, use that amazing brain of yours to see the truth. If the only way I'm even coherent with you is through magic, my body is too weak to ensure survival. Believe me, I would love nothing more than to be able to walk out of this hospital wing with you on my arm. However, this beyond either of us. My time here is quickly drawing to a close, and you need to accept that."

Her silence gave him the strength to continue, even though his emotions were starting to show. Summoning all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry sat up, moved his hand from Hermione's and cupped her cheek with it. Then, before he she could say anything, he pulled her head closer to his and gently kissed her on the lips. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, then they closed, allowing herself to bask in the bliss of her first kiss. Holding their current position for a few seconds, they then broke apart. Harry took this moment to lie back down before speaking again. As he did so, he felt the magic that was keeping him alive weakening. With grim resignation, Harry finished telling Hermione what she needed to know.

"Hermione... just know... this. I-I'll... always... be there... for you. Even if... I can't... be with you... in body. I-I'll... be here... in spirit. Just... keep me... in your heart... and... I'll never... truly... be gone. Please... tell Sirius... he deserves... to know. I... love... you. G-Goodbye."

His voice had been growing steadily weaker, and his breathing increasingly labored. Harry's words had become so quiet that they were barely above a whisper. Then, with one last breath, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was gone.

The silence that followed was too much for Hermione, who gently shook Harry. Softly calling his name and getting no response left her feeling empty, alone. When her mind finally accepted that he was gone, she broke down.

Madam Pomfrey had long been alerted to the situation, and as Harry died, she cast the spells that confirmed his passing. Gently placing a hand on a now distraught Hermione's shoulder, Poppy quietly said,

"I'm so sorry, Miss Granger."

Knowing she was being sincere, Hermione accepted the apology before making haste to leave the hospital wing. She was reeling from the loss of her best friend. When she tearfully broke the news to her housemates that night, only Ron Weasley seemed smug about it. Everyone else gave their condolences and muttered apologies. Some, like Lavender Brown, surprisingly, gave the poor girl a hug, whispering comforting words in her ear. Despite everyone's best efforts, Hermione was inconsolable. After reaching her four-poster bed, she drew the curtains around her bed before crying herself to sleep. Hermione soon fell into a grief-induced depression.

Hermione would never be the same person again after that fateful day.

* * *

Hogwarts- 30 November, 1994  


One week.

One week had passed since Harry Potter died from injuries sustained while facing the Hungarian Horntail during the First Task. Hermione Granger was revising a Transfiguration essay when her mind wandered once again to that day. No matter what she did, Hermione's thoughts always returned to the day her only true friend died.

She had never felt so alone in her life.

Correction- she had felt loneliness like this before: in her first year, when she first arrived at Hogwarts, she was friendless, isolated because of her intellect and her commitment to the rules. This time, however, the friends she did have were only acquainted with her because of her association with the now-deceased Harry Potter. After he died, these people never talked to her again. On top of that, she suffered from such serious depression that even if anyone _wanted _to be friends with her, they didn't remain friendly for long. She still excelled in her classes, but she no longer relished in showcasing her knowledge. So, she turned to the one constant in her life: books. She would practically live in the library during her free time after classes. No one ever spoke to her, or even acknowledged her presence.

Now, she just felt hollow. Not even her books gave her the comfort they once did. In fact, nothing could comfort her anymore. A talk with her parents helped alleviate some of the grief, but other than that, Hermione was now as withdrawn and as introverted as she was before she started Hogwarts, if not more so. During one of her private musings, Hermione was startled by the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger? Will you please accompany me to my office?"

"What for, Professor?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused on why her Head of House wanted the girl in her office.

"I'll explain when we get there."

With that, Hermione walked with her favorite professor to her office. Once there, Hermione was surprised to see her parents sitting there. Matthew Granger had his daughter's brown eyes, but his nearly black hair was shot with streaks of grey. Her mother, Anna, was an older carbon copy of Hermione.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?"

As soon as the question came out of her mouth, Hermione found herself being hugged by her mother. Her father then began to explain.

"Your Professor here sent a letter to us about your friend and how you're coping with his passing."

At the mention of Harry, Hermione unconsciously began to tear up, and hugged her mother tighter as sobs threatened to break through. Anna, motherly instincts taking over, gently stroked Hermione's hair as she whispered comforting words in her ear.

"Sweetheart, could you please tell us what happened? We can't help you if you don't talk about it." Anna said gently, still holding her daughter.

After calming down, Hermione launched into her story. The elder Grangers paled when Hermione talked about Harry facing off with a nesting dragon, but kept their heads overall. Their daughter, however, began to struggle to remain composed as she talked about the more emotional part of the story. By the time she got to the point of Harry's death, composure failed her, and she collapsed into sobs. Matthew, unable to see his little girl in pain, pulled her into his arms and just held her while she cried.

"Shh, it's okay, honey. Let it out." Matthew said soothingly.

Anna also threw in her piece. As a trained medical professional, she was adept at spotting the signs of depression, and she was saddened that her daughter was showing signs of severe depression.

"Hermione, it's okay to mourn. But would Harry want you to basically shut down? It's one thing to grieve, it's another to just fall apart."

After spending another hour and a half with her parents, Hermione left for Gryffindor Tower feeling somewhat comforted by her parents' words. However, when sleep claimed her, the memories of that fateful day came back to haunt her.

She would spend the next few weeks screaming and crying in her sleep.

* * *

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, 30 November, 1994

Meanwhile, in the morgue of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, the body of Harry Potter was undergoing some serious changes. The marks of injury that covered his body began to disappear. His body filled out, his untidy mop of black hair lengthened and became actually tame, and he became taller, topping out at five feet ten inches. If not for the fact he was dead, he would have passed off as a healthy fourteen-year-old. Then, he opened his eyes, and instead of being emerald green, they were now mostly sapphire blue. The original green color was only visible around the pupil and faint around the edge of the iris.

Harry Potter was dead. However, in that moment, Dante Cross officially entered the world.

Hogwarts would never know what hit it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that Hermione seems a little out of character, but she will always be the highly intelligent young woman she is in canon. Later, she will learn to accept that Harry's gone, but will Dante be able to repair her broken heart? Find out next chapter!**

**Thanks go to cdunn2010 for the suggestion of merging Dante and Harry's personalities. I honestly hadn't thought of that, but to clarify, Dante is NOT the embodiment of Voldemort's unintentional Horcrux. He is merely the side of Harry he never shows because he doesn't want to be as bad as the way he was treated (The Golden Rule and all). I would also like to thank Man of Constant Sorrow for suggesting Harry telling Hermione to inform Sirius of the events of the First Task and Harry's death.**

**I would like to point out that this story is still somewhat in its rough format, it is nowhere from being finalized. Read and review, and please leave constructive criticism if you have to critique it. Flames will not be tolerated. Also, I will not accept anonymous reviews, so if you review, please leave identification. Thank you.**

**Until next time,**

**Leo**


	2. Chapter 1: Tremble Before the Cross

_Filler: Harry Potter is dead, Hermione Granger has fallen deep into depression, and the Triwizard Tournament is in limbo due to the death of its fourth champion. One week after Harry's death, his alter ego, Dante Cross, officially awakens. He will officially begin life at Hogwarts, meet Hermione, and Severus Snape will show a side of himself that was previously kept hidden. The question becomes: Will Dante be a stronger Harry, or will he become worse than Voldemort? _

_Find out in this chapter!_

_"I am an anti everything man  
A scab on the lips of the Lord  
My caustic dismissal  
Is all I need to get you  
To fall on your sword_

_It's easy to live fast_  
_It's harder to live_  
_I woke up today with a gun_  
_Ignoring your history_  
_Is killing your past_  
_You might run forever_  
_If death never lasts_

_So do me a favor_  
_Your behavior_  
_Is just a reason why_  
_There is no savior_  
_When you're wasted_  
_Let's face it_  
_There's a side of you that_  
_Knows you're a failure_  
_Lives for the danger_  
_Feels like an enemy but looks like a stranger_"

_-"Do Me a Favor" by Stone Sour_

* * *

Chapter I: Tremble Before the Cross

St. Mungo's Hospital Morgue, 30 November 1994

_Where am I? _A young boy thought as he awoke feeling disoriented and dealing with the atrophy in his muscles due to lack of activity. As far as appearances go, he is Harry Potter, but with some subtle differences. Groaning, the boy sat up, allowing his body to re-adjust to being mobile after a long period of inactivity. He then took stock of his surroundings. It looked like a morgue, but he couldn't be sure. What he definitely realized was that he'd need clothes, as he was in his birthday suit, or, basically, stark naked in a bloody cold room. The next thought to run through his head was:

_Who am I?_

His actions alerted a Healer who happened to be down there. Said Healer, John Grey, walked into the morgue to see Harry Potter, who'd been dead for a week, standing on his own two feet! Imagine the surprise on his face when he sees the sight before him!

"Mr. Potter?! How... How are you up and moving?! You've been dead for a week!" John cried out in indignation.

The nameless boy didn't know who this "Mr. Potter" character was, but he was certain that the man was sorely confused. Politely, he replied,

"I'm sorry, sir. But I don't know who you're talking about. Who are you, where am I, and how did I get here?" His voice was raspy from disuse, but still conveyed the message.

_Is this kid joking? _John thought to himself in disbelief, _How can he NOT know who he is? Unless... no, I need to do some tests. Could he have amnesia? That would explain the confusion._

"My name is John Grey. I am a Healer for St. Mungo's Hospital, where you are located. More specifically, you are in the hospital's morgue. About a week ago, you, formerly known as Harry James Potter, died after taking two tail spikes to the chest. You had been participating in the Triwizard Tournament, and had to face a Hungarian Horntail, a very nasty breed of dragon. This, unfortunately, led to your death."

The lad looked severely confused. He had died? Dragons were real? And, apparently, he was in a hospital that used magic, of all things, to treat people. _Is this a dream?_ the boy asked himself, still wary of the man standing in front of him. However, his musings were cut short when John spoke again.

"Right. Before we get any further into this conversation, let's get you out of here and clothed. Must be awkward talking to a man stark naked, after all." John said, holding out a white hospital robe to Dante.

The young man caught the Healer's meaning, and quickly took the robe he was being offered. Then, he followed John out of the morgue and to his office, where they resumed their chat.

"So. lad. What can you tell me about yourself?"

_My name? _The boy thought, _I don't remember. I might as well come up with one... but what? Wait, Dante. Yes, Dante's my name. Dante Cross. _

After a few minutes of silence, the boy said,

"My name is Dante Cross."

"When is your birthday?" John replied.

"I don't remember."

"Do you have any friends or family?"

"If I do, I don't remember."

_Well, this certainly gives support to my theory that the lad's an amnesiac. _John thought. He spent the next three hours talking with Dante. Through that conversation, John was able to determine that Dante was at one point known as Harry Potter. He then came to the conclusion that Harry's escapade with the Horntail left his memory erased.

John was certain of another thing as well.

Someone had bound Dante's magic when he was still Harry Potter.

And that person was Albus Dumbledore.

_Why the hell would Dumbledore bind a fourteen-year-old's magic? _John asked himself silently. Shaking himself out of his reverie, John continued his interview of Dante.

"What do you know of magic?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because you're a wizard."

"I am? How do you know? What is a wizard?"

"A wizard is someone who can use magic to influence his surroundings, and I discreetly tested you for magic as I asked my questions. The results were that you are highly powerful, but your magic is bound."

"Who bound it?"

"Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?" came Dante's question.

John replied, "Hogwarts is the premier school in Britain for witches and wizards like us. The teachers there teach students to control their magic beginning at eleven. There are four Houses, or groups, that students are sorted into. They are Gryffindor-of which you are a former member- Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

John paused, allowing Dante to process the information. He didn't know if the amnesia was permanent or not, but he could try.

"Does any of this sound familiar to you, Dante?" John asked.

Dante shook his head, this was all new to him. His reaction emitted a sigh from the Healer. _Looks like the amnesia is permanent. _John thought dejectedly. He then tried a different tactic.

"You also had a wand. An eleven inch Holly and phoenix feather. If you'd like, I can get for you."

"Very well. Please do so."

With that, John went and grabbed the aforementioned wand. When he came back, John handed the wand to Dante. However, Dante immediately recoiled and pulled his hand back before even grabbing it. Puzzled, John asked,

"Is something wrong, Dante?"

"It didn't feel right." came the reply. "Is that normal?" Dante asked.

"No, it's not." John said before becoming lost in thought.

_Didn't feel right?_ John repeated mentally. Could Dante have a different preference, or was his magic simply no longer compatible with its original focus? _I'll have to have a few words with Ollivander. _John told himself. After telling Dante that he would be taking the boy to Diagon Alley tomorrow, he led the amnesiac to a room that Dante could use for the night. After settling in, Dante quickly fell asleep. Meanwhile, in Scotland, a young Gryffindor fourth year spent her days merely trying to cope with the death of her now-amnesiac best friend.

* * *

Hogwarts, 30 November 1994

Hermione Granger was sitting at her usual spot in the library. Having done all of her homework, she was merely doing some leisure reading before dinner. Despite her best efforts, Hermione could not for the life of her not think about her only best friend. She missed him so much, and an infinitesimal part of her still hoped that she would be able to see him standing beside her once again. Hermione craved to hold Harry just one more time, to laugh with him, study with him, or even kiss him. _Stop it, Hermione! Harry's dead, and he' s not coming back, no matter how badly you want him to! _Hermione silently berated herself. But she still hoped against hope. Despite her best efforts to remain composed, Hermione eventually broke down into quiet sobs, tears streaming down her face as the pain of Harry's death slammed into her at full force yet again.

Hermione knew she needed to talk to someone, but she didn't feel comfortable speaking of this to anyone. Not even the talk with her parents had brought her much comfort. Resigned to her grief, Hermione returned to reading. When she finished, Hermione left the library in order to return to her dorm and avoid the stares and comments from her schoolmates. She had hoped to pass through unseen by anyone. Unfortunately, this would not be the case. Immediately following the stairs leading to the library stood Ron Weasley. Spotting her, the youngest Weasley male made a sneering expression at Hermione before speaking.

"What's the matter, Granger? Still crying over Potter are you?" Weasley sneered, relishing the pained look that came across Hermione's face at his words.

"What do you want, Ronald? Surely you have something better to do than gloat over the death of someone who used to be your friend." Hermione ground out, feeling a sudden bout of anger at her ex-friend's insensitivity.

"Now why would you care about what I do with my time, Granger? Besides, I was never friends with Potter because I wanted to be. I mean, who wouldn't want to be mates with the famous Boy-Who-Lived?"

Now Hermione's anger was rapidly mounting, and she could feel her magic begin to burn in her veins, begging for release. Speaking in a low, deadly tone that was alien to her, Hermione hissed,

"Leave now, Weasley, if you know what's good for you. Harry trusted you, and truly believed you were his friend. Instead, his 'best mate' turned to be nothing more than a jealous prick and a glory hound with an inferiority complex."

SMACK! Enraged by her words, Ron had begun stepping closer to Hermione. When he reached her, and she finished speaking, he slapped her hard across the face. He then growled into her ear,

"Don't talk to me like that, you filthy little Mudblood."

_Big mistake. _Hermione thought as she clutched her cheek from where Ron slapped her, Hermione turned to look the Weasley boy in the eye before whipping out her wand and blasting him into the wall with an overpowered Banishing Charm. Before he could react, she then sent out the "Duelist's Hello", which is a chain consisting of _Expelliarmus, Stupefy,_ _Petrificus Totalus, _and _Incarcerous_. Then, in a voice colder than an Arctic wind, she threatened,

"If you know what's good for you, _Weasel_, you'll stay away from me. If you don't, I will _kill _you. Slowly, painfully, I will make you scream yourself hoarse while I tear you to shreds."

With that threat hanging, Hermione left the Weasley boy where he lay and headed for Gryffindor Tower, rage still smoldering. When she reached Gryffindor Tower, she didn't even bother chatting with her housemates, instead opting to head straight to bed. Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Within her slumbering mind, Hermione made herself a single promise, one that she would never break.

She would never allow herself to be bullied again.

1 December , 1994

Hermione awoke the next morning in a particularly foul mood. The events from last night had caught up to her. Ronald Weasley had had the audacity to hit her and call her a Mudblood. _Never again, _Hermione told herself, _I'll never let myself be bullied again. _The biggest thing was learning as many spells, jinxes, curses, and hexes that she could use to defend herself. And, if need be, she could look into the Dark Arts to scare people away so they couldn't hurt or take advantage of her. Finishing her morning routine, she grabbed her books for Potions, Charms, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes before leaving her dorm to eat breakfast.

The first class of the day was a double Potions period, which meant an hour and a half of jeering and jibes from the Slytherins with added stress from the presence of the nit-witted redhead known as Ronald Weasley. Therefore, she didn't notice Professor Snape looking intently at her as she worked on her potion, a magical antidote for arsenic. In fact, she paid no heed to anyone, not even Draco Malfoy could elicit a reaction from the brunette. When he spoke, however, his words caught Hermione's undivided attention.

"Now, I want two feet of parchment on the uses, function, and brewing process in your own words on the Arsenic antidote. It will be due on Monday, and I will expect it on my desk no later. Dismissed."

As everyone packed their things to head to their next class, Snape spoke again.

"Miss Granger, I would like a private word with you before you leave."

Normally, these words would have worried Hermione, but since Harry's death, she only felt numb, so the Potions Master's words had no emotional effect. When Severus finished preparing for his next class, she was ready. Her reply was said in an emotionless voice and a neutral expression on her face.

"What would you like to speak to me about Professor?" she said when Severus looked Hermione in the eye.

Severus, knowing the look Hermione had on her face, as he had worn it many times when he studied at Hogwarts, asked,

"I wish to speak to you about the aftermath of Mr. Potter's death."

Even this blunt statement didn't cause Hermione to react, as she somewhat anticipated someone asking her about life after Harry died. However, the young Gryffindor figured nobody would truly care to know, and already had a prefabricated answer ready.

"There's nothing to-" she began before being cut off.

"I don't believe you, Miss Granger. Since the First Task, you have become distant from everyone that wants to speak to you. Not even Mister Malfoy's usual remarks don't get a reaction out of you. I know what it's like to feel the numbness you feel, as I have felt it multiple times."

Now this news shocked Hermione. So much that she was doubtful of her Professor's truthfulness. Severus seemed to know this, and was quick to allay her concern.

"I know that it sounds far fetched, Miss Granger. However, we are not here to discuss my feelings. We're here for yours. So, I would recommend you start talking."

The Potions Master's tone brooked no argument, and Hermione hesitantly began telling her story. The initial grief at Harry being dead, the shock of seeing him fly into the arena wall, and the consuming depression following the news of Harry's death.

When she finished, Hermione's eyes were shining from unshed tears and her body was shaking. Severus handed the grieving girl a tissue so she could dry her eyes. _Reminds me of how I felt at Lily's death. _the Potions Master said to himself.

After about ten minutes of talking with Hermione, Severus escorted her to her Ancient Runes class and told Professor Babbling why Hermione was late.

Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley, a young man formerly known as Harry Potter was being re-acquainted with magic.

* * *

Diagon Alley, 1 December 1994

The morning of December first was an interesting one for Dante. He was amazed at the sight before him. He never would've thought of hiding an entirely different world from the one that would be considered normal. Then again, anything was possible. John, seeing the look on Dante's face, chuckled to himself before speaking.

"That's the look most young witches and wizards have on their faces when they first enter the Alley. Now, come along, you need a wand and sort out your finances."

John then led Dante to Gringotts, where they learned that the goblins already knew of the condition Dante was in, saying rather cryptically that the Lordship for House Potter could still be taken up, and that Dante could still access the Potter accounts as he still has Potter blood.

With the Gringotts dealings out of the way, as well as the other purchases, John led Dante to Ollivander's wand shop. When they entered, Ollivander looked as he always did: unkempt silver hair sticking all over his head, misty grey eyes that almost made him look blind, and a gaunt frame that made him look almost starved. His voice, with its ethereal quality, completed the ghostly appearance he sported.

"Ah, John Grey. I remember the day you came to purchase your wand like it was yesterday. Mahogany, thirteen inches. Phoenix feather core. Supple, perfect for healing and defensive spells. And Mr. Potter. Eleven inch Holly and phoenix feather wand. Very powerful, and faced with a great destiny."

Before the old man could continue his rambling, John cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mr. Ollivander, as much as I would enjoy going down memory lane, we don't have the time."

"Then what brings you to my shop, Mr. Grey?"

"As you may have heard, Mr. Potter died last week after an unfortunate encounter with a Hungarian Horntail."

"Yes, I did hear about it. Then, how is it possible that he stands once again in my shop- in a picture of health- might I add?"

"That's the thing. I discovered the lad in the morgue at St. Mungo's, and after a preliminary examination, I have determined that Mr. Potter's magic was repairing his body, but at the cost of his memories. He now goes by the name of Dante Cross, and when I presented him with his wand, he recoiled, claiming that it 'didn't feel right'."

"Curious, indeed. Very well, Mr. Cross, if you'd step forth, I will have you measured and we will find you a more suitable wand. May I also take a look at Mr. Potter's wand?"

John produced the old holly and phoenix feather wand from his robes and handed it to its maker. Ollivander spent a few minutes looking it over, and even brought the wand to his ear, as if it was speaking to him. Five minutes later, Ollivander set the wand down before eyeing the pair.

"It seems that the former wand of the late Mr. Potter has changed loyalties, as it didn't recognize its original owner. You will find her at Hogwarts. Be sure to give it to her when you arrive, Mr. Cross."

With those words spoken, Ollivander soon set to finding a suitable wand for Dante. Three hours passed and Dante had quite the pile of wands stacked up. Finally, Ollivander came from the back of his shop with four boxes.

"Try these, Mr. Cross. First, a fifteen inch ebony wand with a Thestral tail hair core. Fairly rigid, strong, and with an aptitude for defensive spells and curses. Then, we have an ironwood wand. Fourteen inches, dragon heartstring core. Strong and supple, perfect for Transfiguration and Charms. Thirdly, mahogany. Thirteen inches with a phoenix feather core. Compatible with offensive magic. And finally, another ebony wand. Twelve inches with a Basilisk fang core. Rigid and inflexible, with a penchant for darker spells and curses."

The minute Dante touched the Thestral tail ebony wand, black, green and blue sparks erupted from the tip. He had a similar reaction with the ironwood wand and the Basilisk fang ebony wand.

"Interesting. I've never had someone be matched with _three_ wands before. You have a long and hard road ahead of you, Mr. Cross. Use these wands wisely. Good day." Ollivander said.

After exchanging farewells, John and Dante left the wandmaker's shop, returning to the Leaky Cauldron to sort out their purchases and pack for Hogwarts.

Within a matter of days, John had contacted Professor McGonagall about admitting a new student to fit Dante's cover story. Officially, Dante was a transfer student from Munich, and was looking to expand on his magical education by studying at Hogwarts. The Scottish Deputy Headmistress didn't even suspect anything, and gave Dante permission to attend. Settling on the fifth of December for the day of arrival, Dante made sure his supplies were all packed.

* * *

Hogwarts Express, 5 December 1994

Four days after acquiring his wands, and after boarding the Hogwarts Express, Dante settled himself in for a long ride. To pass the time, he pulled out his Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions textbooks in order to catch up to his future schoolmates. By the time the train reached the station at Hogsmeade, Dante had read through his Charms and Transfiguration texts and was halfway through his Potions book. When the whistle announcing the train's arrival at Hogsmeade, Dante packed his books back into his trunk before disembarking.

* * *

Hogwarts Entrance Hall, 5 December 1994

Minerva McGonagall stood patiently outside the entrance to Hogwarts when she spotted Dante approaching. What she saw was a very handsome young man with jet-black hair. He was tall, around six feet, with piercing sapphire eyes that had a cold edge to them. When he came closer, McGonagall spoke.

"Mr. Dante Cross, I presume?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. My name is Dante Cross."

His voice was a deep, rich baritone, Minerva noted. Now that she had a closer look, Minerva could see Dante's striking resemblance to Harry Potter. However, instead of dwelling on the thoughts and memories revolving around her now-dead student, Minerva turned on her heel and said,

"Follow me, please."

With that, Professor McGonagall led Dante through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall, where her fellow heads of house, the Sorting Hat, and Headmaster Dumbledore waited. Upon Dante reaching the table, Minerva spoke again.

"Now, I assume you've been told about the four Houses of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Professor." was the clipped reply.

"In that case, when I put the Sorting Hat on your head, it will decide which house you belong in. When you are ready, merely take a seat on the stool."

Taking a deep breath, Dante walked to the stool and took a seat. Minerva placed the Hat on his head, and soon Dante heard the Hat speaking to him.

_"Ah, Mr. Potter. So nice to look into your mind once again."_

_"I don't know who you're talking about, my name is Dante Cross."_

_"I know, however, in the eyes of magic, you're still Harry Potter. You merely suffered a permanent loss of memory."_

Harry laughed to himself before replying.

_"Amnesia, are you serious? As far as I'm concerned, my name was never Harry Potter. But, if you insist, just get on with the sorting."_

_"Just like the last time I sorted you, you could be anywhere, but you seem to be leaning toward..."_

The last word was spoken aloud: "SLYTHERIN!"

Dante then removed the hat from his head, gave it to a gaping Minerva, and went to leave when Dumbledore spoke.

"Now, now, Mr. Cross. Why don't you put the hat back on and be sorted into Gryffindor? Surely you would want to be re-acquainted with your old friends?"

Dante stopped cold before turning around, and in a voice that would have put a Siberian winter chill to shame, said,

"Where I get sorted is none of your concern, _Headmaster_, if the hat put me in Slytherin, then that is where I'll go. I don't care whether you like it or not, good day."

With that, Dante resumed walking out of the Great Hall, just as students began filtering in for lunch. Many of the girls eyed him with varying measures of interest, while most of the other students, both male and female, glared at the green and silver on his robes. Two students in particular, a redheaded boy and a brunette girl, however, bore looks of recognition before the brunette ran right to him screaming "HARRY!" before barreling right into Dante's arms.

* * *

_Note: Well, well, well. How do you like this little cliffhanger? Next chapter will cover Dante being re-introduced to Ron and Hermione. And, words with the redhead will end with the Golden Trio ensuring a break, while Ron becomes Harry/Dante's worst enemy._

_Enjoy and until next time,_

_Leo_


End file.
